my love
by leadevan
Summary: this is just a taste. Bella Swan has a decision to make. stay with mom or go to charlie after her mom gets remarried. will she meet the boy she had a massive crush on in the sixth grade. the guy who she thought she never existed; that was before puberty
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my very first fanfiction so please comment and tell me what you think. I'm just posting the intro to the story to see if any one will be interested in reading on. OH and btw i do not and never will own twilight but i do own a teddy bear.

Chapter one: fate

It all began when my mother married Phil. Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy and all... but his job causes him to travel alot and my mom stays behind with me. I know that she would rather be with him; i also know that she doens't mind staying. But that just makes me feel guilty. So I have to make my decision I will ship myself out to Charlie.

Now I just have to tell mom. This is not going to go well.


	2. chapter 2: the talk

A/N so I have been slaving because I just finished my English essay so I need to un wined... The brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and I just own my crummy guitar. I will try my best with the spelling but I don't have word on the laptop so yeah or a beata sooooo yeah I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy XD

Chapter 2: The talk.

I heard the front door close, so mom and Phil finally came home from there date night. I glance at the bottom corner of my laptop.

"god I thought I was the teenager in this relationship... isn't it supposed to be my job to sneak in at 3 am. Seriously she never stays out this late" _Hahahah good one sometimes my brain really amuses me. see my mom always told me I was born an adult. _

I jump out of bed and carefully place it on my bed. I start down the hall which brings me to the kitchen. its so amazing seriously Martha Stewart would have a cow. Phil went all out on it. My mom is banned from cooking. All of the appliances are chrome, and the woodwork on the counters are this deep red oak. The floors are black granite with sliver flecked rocks inlayed in it. I reach oak french doors and I hear my mom talking. I also hear muffled sighs.

So as I open the doors I hear a fucking moan, but its too late... ewwww just ewwwww... god I remember this one time in psych class one of my friends well my only friend Jake anyway he wasn't my friend yet. Well Jake being Jake as I later found out desided he was done talking about the development of Psychology so...

FLASHBACK

_First semester of my sophomore year at PHS. _

_That's when I first saw him. He Looked so familiar. I was late to class as usual. there was only one open seat and that was next to this boy. He wasn't that old; he looks so young how can he be in high sch- _

_"Isabella late again. This year why don't we try and get to class on time. Now go sit next to Jacob. So I can start my class" _

_I blushed and then quickly said " Sorry Mr. Mason" Then I quickly preceded to the only empty seat and sat down. I wish but me being a klutzilla and all of course I tripped over my chucks. I eventually made it to my new seat._

_I chuckled as I sat down. The boy named Jake turned to me and said "Hi my names Jacob Black, but can you please just call me Jake?"_

_Hmmm Jake, Jake, Jake. Fuck Jacob Black. Billy's boy. Before I could say anything Mr. Tool started his lecture. _

_Jake snorted then spoke up "With all do respect why the hell do we have to learn about the old and obsolete techniques that were like tourcher. When we could be learning something useful like I saw on CSI that this guy saw his mom and dad Fucking and he became a cereal killer well is tha-"_

_"Jacob office now_

PRESENT

ewww I cant believe they were doing that...any I well lets just say that I walked in on Phil and my mom. God if I wasn't fucked up in the head I am now... fuck...

I screamed and ran back down the hall and the slammed my bedroom door. I grabbed my ipod violently placing it in the dock and begin to blast mest... I hear Knocking at my door then the door opens role over in my bed to face the intruder.

My mom then walks over to the dock and turns down the music to a dull rarw.

"Mom seriously I eat breakfast there god"

She furrows her brows and then looks over at me " Bella" silence" " Honey lis-"

" MOMIWANTTOLIVEWITHCHARLIE"

she looks over confused "What Honey? Say it again, but slower this time"

shit that was insensitive of me. maybe I should've signed up for that sensivity class.

I clear my throat " Listen mom I love you and I want to live with ch- dad"

" Bella i'm so so sorry. it will never happen again. I swear." Her eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"No that's not it at all I have been thinking about this for a long time. Really I owe it to dad. I haven't spent good quality time with him since the divorce."

"Honey if this is what you want. I will not stand in your way. I-I I will have to contact your father and talk to him as well as contact the school to transfer your record. Night you need some sleep. I love you."

A/N ehhh review and give me some ideas on what bella should do durring her flyt

So I'm thinking of having charlie being afraid of bella flying alone so asking Edward's dad to have Eddie boy accompany bella because he (charlie) cant get the day off... also review to tell me if Edward should be a vampire or a human adionis


	3. Chapter 3: Getting ready

Chapter 3: getting ready.

We pulled into the two car drive way that my mother and Phil share. I had finaly got back home from a shopping trip with my mom. I quickly began plotting how I could grab the bags of new clothes my mother had just bought me and make my escape. I knew i had to act fast before my mom changes her mind and fources yet another four hours of shopping on me. I grab all eleven bags and bolt to the front door, run down the hallway. Then swing open my door and slamming it closed in the process.

A few minuits later my mom gently knocks on the door.

*Knock*

*Knock*

I sigh then say " Mom its open" not that my door would ever be locked. Hippie mom + teenager = no locks on bedroom doors, ever and I mean ever.

She slowly sticks her head in. Then followed by the rest of her body. She has short brown hair, lots of wrinkles from laughing so much through out the years. She is slender and tall. She looks like me but only more beautyful.

My mom moving at snail speed walks over to me laying down on my bed. she sits at the foot of the bed and the she softly said

" Honey you dont have to do, really..."

I wait a couple of seconds and she doesn't continue herself

So then I work up the courage to tell her.

"Mom listen I love you. Do not ever second guess it. I owe it to dad and so do you." I have been lying so much lately that my mom can't tell the difference. So I guilted her into ending the conversation about staying. I have made up my mind, I don't want to be in the way of her and Phils realationship. Maybe someday she will understand. I only have a couple of days untill I board that Delta flight and officialy ship my self off. I already have all of my favorite books that I couldn't live without reading all packed. Along with my books I have stoed a winter jacket, and alot of the new clothing already packed in my tattered old trunck.

**The morning of thr flight.**

I awoke bright and early. Well bright and early for me. 11:30 am. I hoped out of bed and through on a pair of black leggings aswell as a tank top and my favorite Three Days Grace hoodie. I also put on socks and my chucks. I then precceded to the kitchen. The second I entered the hallway I was met with the most amazing arouma I have ever smelt. It was like Cinnamin and Chocolate aswell as Vinnila. I quickin my pase and soon arive at my desired destination. seeing bunches and bunches of muffins... hmmmm. Suspicous Phil absoultly hates making muffins.

I was soon cut off from my thoughts when mom jumped out behind me and gave me a backwards bear hug.

"SUPPRISE" wtf...

My mom furrowed her brow at the look of coonfusion that was plastered on my face

"Honey I wanted to do somthing special for you as a going away present. So I have been learning how to bake. There really good. which one would you like I baked Chocolate, vinilla, and cinniman?"

awwww how sweet. Thats the weetest thing she has ever done. Hell the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. "Thank you so much. Can I please have a chocolate one."

She hands me two muffins; then Phil grabs like 5 and casually walks over to the french doors and said

"Hey bella. your done Packing that trunk of yours?"

"Yeah I am. Why?"

He runs his hands over his chin " Well your trunk is really heavey and I was just going to put in in my car, because after your done eating we're heading off to the airport."


	4. Chapter 4

I am doing a reasearch project in English and I am going to be putting up a poll. If more than 56 particapants. i will update everday for a week each chapter will be no less than 800 words.


End file.
